Nat Jones
Nat Jones is the main antagonist of the 2011 film Mr. Popper's Penguins. He is the zookeeper and penguin expert of the New York Zoo and even though he is a zookeeper who does not treat his animals with respect but only for money. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get the penguins into his zoo for wealth even if it means having to break into Mr. Popper's home to steal them, or ruin Mr. Popper's life. He was portrayed by , who also played Chuck Muckle in Hoot and Sarge on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. History Nat Jones in the movie hears that Tom Popper, the co-owner of a famous large operating real estate business, owns six Gentoo penguins in his apartment home. Jones learns that Mr. Popper's penguins ended up in the apartment because of a misunderstanding and offers to take them off his hands. However Mr. Popper to stall him, asks Jones to collect them another time. Jones initially tries to refuse by claiming that penguins can only survive in zoo temperatures but Mr. Popper through a promise he cannot keep, manages to convince Jones. However Nat Jones later soon learns that Mr. Popper is actually stalling him because Popper's family is warmed up to loving the penguins as well as Popper himself. Nat Jones decides to make a plan to get his hands on the penguins. When Mr. Popper leaves for a date, Jones pretends to be an IRS or a city official to get access to Mr. Popper's home. There, Nat Jones tries to lure the penguins into a cage but Mr. Popper finds out and runs back home to confront Jones. Frustrated with both his plan having failed and that Popper is loving the penguins like children, he demonstrates his talent by brainwashing the penguins onto his side (raw fish) but realizing that Popper is not intimidated, he angrily leaves vowing to get the penguins. Mr. Popper later calls Jones asking him if an egg one of the penguins laid will hatch. Nat Jones studies and determines by data that the egg is unhatchable. Mr. Popper is saddened to hear that he will not be getting another penguin off of the egg, and reluctantly donates them to Jones. However, the next morning, Nat Jones is confronted by an angry Popper family. Nat Jones realizes that Mr. Popper has changed his mind and now wants the penguins back. To deceive them, he tries to convince them that like planned, he already traded and sold the penguins to other zoos around the world. However thanks to one of the loud penguins he is exposed as lying; the penguins were imprisoned in a cooler right in the office. In revenge for his lies and trouble, Tom locks him into the cooler. Jones with technologies manages to escape and has the Zoo exits and entrances locked up. However, thanks to Popper's friend, Pippy, the group escapes the zoo with the penguins. Jones calls the police and tries to humiliate Popper at a meeting in the tavern on the green. But Popper is able to show the police that the penguins love him as well as telling them how his father gave him the penguins as a gift. The penguins chooses Popper, instead, much to his delight and Jones' dismay. When realizing through investigation about how Nat Jones broke into the apartment of Mr. Popper and was willing to break the law to get the penguins, the police arrest Nat Jones for his crimes. Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Comic Relief Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Businessmen Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals